Harry Potter and the Rewinding of Time (old)
by GlimmerGamingMC
Summary: Harry becomes headmaster of Hogwarts and discovers Dumbledore's diary. What he finds shocks him, and he goes back in time to get revenge. Not really complete, I will come back to it in a few months to a year and completely rewrite it.
1. Chapter 1: Headmaster of Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Rewinding of Time

 **Disclaimer:** None of us fanfic writers own Harry Potter. Therefore, take what we write with a grain of salt. We may not write things that are canon, so just give us a break. We make no money by writing this.

Chapter One: Headmaster Of Hogwarts

 **5 YEARS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS**

The school board sat around the table. The atmosphere was tense, to say the least - it had not yet recovered from the beating taken when half of the board's members had been convicted as death eaters. The remaining members were not yet used to the other members, and so decisions were always heavily contested. However, there was a decision that needed to be solved extremely quickly. Professor McGonagall had recently retired from her position as headmaster of Hogwarts due to injuries from the battle of Hogwarts resurfacing with vengeance. The school board had to decide quickly, since the students were already on the train.

Augusta Longbottom was the first to suggest a name. "I nominate Professor Flitwick, my reasoning being that he is experienced in magic and handling students." This was met by a hail of protests.

"We cannot have a half goblin as the headmaster of Hogwarts!" Shouted Narcissa Malfoy, who had used her husbands gold to elevate herself to this position. Her protests were matched by over half of the board. Augusta wisely backed down.

Over the period of an hour, names were suggested - and quickly thrown down, mostly by Narcissa Malfoy. The chairman of the board, Cornelius Fudge (who had taken the position after being thrown out of office as minister for magic), spoke up.

"Mrs Malfoy, as you keep shouting other people's nominations down, can we assume that you have your own suggestion?"

"Yes, Chairman." Narcissa smiled. "Mr Harry Potter."

The board went crazy - but most of the voices seemed to be supporting the nomination. "Harry Potter, as in the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?" Asked Fudge, not sure if he was hearing right.

"Yes, Chairman. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the defeater of Voldemort." Narcissa looked around at the rest of the board, who were all looking thoughtful.

"Interesting idea. But I can see one problem with this assignment." Said Augusta. "I doubt he will leave his post as head of DMLE to become headmaster of Hogwarts." There was a few seconds of silence. Then Fudge spoke up.

"Why can't he do both?" Everyone looked at him as if he was mad. He immediately explained himself. "Mr Potter can reduce his workload quite a bit. He, like the late Amelia Bones, does all of the extra work usually done by his senior secretary. He can hand that back to the secretary, and do his work at Hogwarts."

"Of course, he would have to agree with this." Said Augusta. Fudge nodded at her. He then spoke to the rest of the board of governors.

"All in favour of appointing Harry Potter to the position of headmaster?" Fudge silently counted the hands, then felt an elated feeling when he realised that over half of the members had voted for Harry. "Harry Potter is now the headmaster of Hogwarts, pending approval. This session is now closed."

—

Harry walked into his office. He sat down on his chair and began to sort through the pile of letters on his desk, mumbling as he went.

"Auror training results, promotion notices - what's this?" He had just seen the letter from the school board. His mind went into overdrive. It couldn't be something they wanted him to investigate, since term hadn't even started yet. It had to be a letter asking him to be headmaster. He sighed. He had been expecting this ever since McGonagall retired. He slit the envelope open.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _The school board has nominated and passed you as the new Hogwarts Headmaster._

 _Due to your position as head of DMLE, the board has decided to allow you to continue your job as well as taking your new post. If you agree, you must send an owl back to the board, and apparate to Hogwarts. The headmaster's office password is 'HEADMASTER HP'. If you disagree, please send a reply owl._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Hogwarts Board of Governors_

Harry smiled. He already knew his answer.

 _Dear Board of Governors,_

 _I accept._

A/N The chapter is a bit short, I know, but I was in a rush to write it.

A/N 2 I hope to update this fic weekly.

A/N 3 Please review, follow and favourite. It would make my day. :D

A/N 4 I know Narcissa Malfoy hates Harry and would never nominate him, but she has a plan. Wait for the next chapter to see it. XD


	2. Chapter 2: A Narcissa Problem

**Harry Potter and the Rewinding of Time**

 **SHOUTOUT:** Thanks to Gurgaraneth, Gracealma and geekymom for inspiring me to write a second chapter so soon after the first.

 **Disclaimer:** None of us fanfic writers own Harry Potter. I hoped to get the ownership rights for Christmas, but I got fluffy socks instead (Dumbledore reference. If you don't get it, read the first HP book again). Give us a break if we write things you don't like or that are not canon.

Chapter Two: A Narcissa Problem

Harry opened his eyes as he arrived at Hogsmeade. He was still not used to apparating, but it was the only way to get to Hogwarts quickly, except for using the floo, which he hated even more. He placed a hand on a wall to steady himself, then started toward Hogwarts. But, as he approached the gates, Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, her wand pointing at him.

"Potter." She said.

"Malfoy." Harry replied in kind. His hand strayed towards his wand, but Narcissa beat him.

"Imperio!" She said. Harry's hand went away from his wand. She smiled. "You will continue as normal. However, you will search Dumbledore's old room thoroughly before to go there yourself." Harry smiled inwardly. Little did she know that he was resisting the curse - and only acting like he was going along with it. He turned and continued towards the castle.

He decided to investigate Dumbledore's room, just as she had said. Maybe he would find something interesting. He was head of DMLE, after all. That was his job.

Narcissa smiled again as Harry headed towards the castle. She had taken a huge gamble, risking all the planning and money she had put into this project. She turned and headed towards the Hog's Head, where she was staying. She passed by Hogsmeade station, not knowing that there was something waiting for her. It glided from the shadows and crept up behind her. The only warning she had was a sudden coldness as the creature came closer. She spun around, a patronus charm on her lips, but she was too late. The dementor grabbed her throat and kissed her. Her screams died as the last bit of her soul left her body. The dementor disappeared, exacting revenge for her part in the defeat of the dark lord.

Patrick Hull was a first year Gryffindor. He hopped off the train as soon as it stopped, excited to be going to Hogwarts, when he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. There was a body on the ground. Around him, girls began to scream. Patrick, in a show of Gryffindor bravery, advanced towards the body. He slowly reached out and touched it. It was stone cold. He recoiled, but before he could do anything else, a large hand gently pushed him aside. Hagrid recognised the body instantly. Why Narcissa Malfoy was lying there, stone dead, eluded him; however, he knew he had to talk to the headmaster about this. It helped that the headmaster in question happened to be Harry Potter. Before he could move the body, however, Harry arrived. He barely saw the body when his eyes widened. He spoke to the crowd.

"Has anyone touched her?" All the students' eyes turned towards Patrick. Trembling, he raised his hand. Harry glanced at Hagrid. "Hagrid, take all the students to the castle. All those who know how to use the floo should take it. Use the Three Broomstick's fireplace, and exit via the transfiguration office. The others must take the carriages. Patrick Hull, come with me."

Patrick had no time to wonder where he knew his name from before Harry took his arm and pulled him away from the other students. Harry flicked his wand, and a broom flew from the castle to his hand. He turned to Patrick. "Have you ever flown a broom before?" Patrick nodded. Harry signalled for him to mount behind him. He then flew towards the castle, muttering the password that allowed him to pass through the castle wards without being stopped. He told Patrick what the hurry was about.

"She was kissed by a dementor. We need to take you to the hospital wing to make sure you don't turn into one yourself. Don't worry, the chances of becoming one are one in a million." He said, seeing Patrick's panicked expression.

He landed on top of the astronomy tower. Harry remembered the last time a headmaster had flown to this castle in an emergency with a student, and hoped that those events wouldn't be repeated. He signalled for Patrick to follow him. He walked at a brisk pace through the castle, Patrick only just managing to keep up. Finally, he arrived at the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey saw the student being brought in by the headmaster and directed the student toward a bed.

Madame Pomfrey had been advised about the situation by a patronus sent by Harry. She knew that if an underage wizard touched someone who had been kissed by a dementor, there was a chance that they could become a dementor themselves. There was, unfortunately, no way to stop this - other than the extremely painful and dangerous procedure of becoming an animagus. Harry sat next to the first year, who was lying down, extremely scared. Patrick worried that panicking might increase his chances of becoming a dementor. He asked Harry a question.

"How did you manage to face Lord Voldemort? I know I wouldn't be brave enough."

Inwardly, Harry smiled. He knew that if Patrick was asking questions, he was fighting the dementor infection. "I had already faced a troll, a basilisk - even a dragon - I guess a white faced, red eyed idiot with self-proclaimed lordship isn't much after that."

"I guess that was really scary."

"Yeah, but I didn't really notice it. I was protecting my friends, and the adrenaline just makes you forget that you are fighting for your life – until you almost die. Then the truth hits you, and you become scared for your life."

Harry stood up. "I've got to go make a speech – and investigate this muddle we find ourselves in. I am the head of DMLE, after all." He smiled at Patrick. "Keep fighting. You're doing extremely well. You are a true Gryffindor."

The entire great hall was buzzing with conversation as all the students talked about the finding of Narcissa's body. The head table was a hive of activity, as teachers walked in and out. Ghosts kept coming up to the head table. Finally, Harry was satisfied that the dementor was nowhere in the castle. He stood up. All the talking in the great hall suddenly stopped, and all eyes turned to Harry.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you most probably know, due to the speed of the Hogwarts rumour mill (of which I have personal experience), a body was found near Hogsmeade station. She has been identified as Narcissa Malfoy, who also attempted to place me under the imperius curse this morning," – there was a gasp at that – "and her family has been advised. That is why you probably noticed that our potions professor, Professor Draco Malfoy, has been missing from this feast. Many headmasters would not allow students to know details like this, but I feel I must tell you for your own safety." This had the Great Hall silent again. "The cause of death had been identified. She was kissed by a dementor." This caused uproar in the Hall again. Harry waited for it to calm down. "The castle has been scoured, and no dementors have been found. Yes, I understand that the ministry said that all dementors had been rounded up, my department is currently investigating the matter." Harry stopped for a few seconds while he waited for total silence. "Now, enough on such dreary topics, and on to a much more pressing matter: dinner!" He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

"Good speech." Professor Flitwick told Harry as they walked towards their suites. Harry smiled.

"I guess I have a knack for that kind of thing. I somehow managed to inspire everyone in Dumbledore's Army as well. I had no idea how good I was at teaching before then."

"You should have become the defence teacher."

"I thought about it, but realised I was probably too young. By the time I was old enough, I was enjoying being an auror too much." They parted ways, as they had just reached Harry's suite. Harry waved goodnight to Professor Flitwick, before suddenly remembering that he was supposed to search Dumbledore's rooms. He slowly crept inside. The suite consisted of 3 main rooms: a lounge area, a bedroom and a bathroom. Meals, of course, would be eaten in the Great Hall or his office. Harry waved his wand and the furniture in the lounge moved. Harry then checked the floor. No trapdoors. He could check using magic, but he expected that Dumbledore would protect any hidden rooms or secrets against that. However, it was worth a try.

"Specialis Revelio." He said. The spell would detect any other spells or charms. He was bombarded by results, but they were all common household spells such as the permanent polishing charm. He tried a different spell.

"Revelio." This charm detected hidden objects or rooms. He was rewarded by a ping back – a slight shaking of his wand to tell him that the spell had been successful. However, he could see no change in the lounge. He walked through to the bedroom, his heart pumping. There, on the bed, was a book.

Harry drew close enough to read the title. "The Diary of Albus Percival Wolfrick Brian Dumbledore." He read aloud. It was covered in dust. He used the Specialis Revelio charm again to test for hexes on the book. Nothing came back. He slowly reached out and touched it with his wand. Again, nothing happened. He reached out and touched it with his finger. Once more, nothing happened. He reached out and opened the book.

A/N Thanks for reading!

A/N 2 Please review, favourite and follow. It really makes my day! :D

A/N 3 By the way, in the books the dementor's kiss does not kill. I just needed a way for Narcissa to die. Also, touching someone who has been kissed does not turn you into a dementor.

A/N 4 Yes, Dumbledore does have 5 names. His initials are APWBD. If you don't believe me, read what's written on the prophecy orb about Harry in book 5.

A/N 5 By the way, I don't support the Cursed Child. I never really liked the way that time turner physics change from what's in book 3 to what's in the Cursed Child.

A/N 6 Sorry for leaving you on a cliff hanger. Next chapter should be out in a few days at the most. I have decided to speed up my schedule a bit.

A/N 7 I transferred from Pages to Microsoft Word, so if the formatting is out you know why.

A/N 8 Lots of author's notes. Thanks again for reading. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Dumbledore's Diary

**HARRY POTTER AND THE REWINDING OF TIME**

 **You keep asking for this chapter, Gurgaraneth, so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer:** I looked in my letterbox this morning, hoping to find the deeds to Harry Potter. I got more coupons. Give me a break if I write things you don't like.

 **Chapter Three:** Dumbledore's Diary

 _Harry reached out and opened the book._

The pages of the book suddenly started turning themselves, just like Riddle's diary in Harry's second year. Finally, it stopped. There was no date at the top of the page. Harry read it, but it sounded like a perfectly ordinary day.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I did many things. I watered the garden, fed the cat, fed Fawkes, and went shopping._

It continued in that vein for a while, until Harry realised something. There was no date, but judging by the fact that he mentioned Amelia Bones, who had been elected head of DMLE because of the threat of Voldemort, and Harry's mom and dad, meant that this had to be happening right in the middle of the first wizarding war. Harry scoured the page for more information, but there was nothing. This made Harry very suspicious.

Harry had worked as an auror for 5 years. His wasn't a desk job, so he had been involved in countless investigations and arrests. One thing he had learnt was that something that seemed ordinary in an unordinary context meant that something was wrong. Here was Dumbledore, having a perfectly normal day in the middle of the first wizarding war. Harry tried to turn to different pages, but the book wouldn't let him. Harry took out his wand and muttered a counter-jinx. The book lay still. Harry turned to a new page, but it was blank. All the other pages were. Harry turned back to the original page. Either this was the only written part of the book, or the rest of the text was hidden. Harry took out his wand again.

"Revelio." Nothing happened. His wand didn't give the little vibration that told him the spell had found something. Harry levitated the book from on top of the bed. He continued through the castle to the potions room, which had, by invite of Professor Malfoy, been temporarily turned into an investigations room. Narcissa's body was on a table in the middle of the room. Harry averted his eyes from it. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was head of the auror office (which was a part of the DMLE), saw him coming in, levitating a book, and walked towards him.

"What is it?" Kingsley asked.

"Dumbledore's diary. I think Narcissa tried to make me find it." Harry replied. He lowered the book onto a table. "I read the only written page in the whole book. It seemed like a normal day, but I deduced that it was written sometime during the first wizarding war. It seemed a bit suspicious to me, so I brought it here." Harry opened it up to the mentioned page. Kingsley read the page quickly.

"You're right. It does seem suspicious – as well as the fact that the page is in the middle of the book. I'll see if my experts can find any hidden writing." Kingsley sighed quietly, so only Harry could hear him. "Just as we thought it was all over. Life will never be easy, no matter what." Harry nodded agreement.

"In some ways, this is worse than facing Voldemort head on. At least I know what he was going to do – try to hit me with the avada kedavra straight away. With this, we don't know anything. You're right though, we will never really get to put our feet up and say, 'I'm done.' As the muggles say, no rest for the wicked." Kingsley nodded agreement. Harry turned his attentions back to the diary. "Get your people on that ASAP. I want results, and I want them fast." Harry said. Kingsley gave a half salute and turned towards the investigation team, calling orders. Harry left the classroom and decided to head for the Hospital wing before going to bed. He needed to check on Patrick.

When Harry arrived at the hospital wing, Harry was greeted by a very healthy-looking Patrick. He seemed okay, and a quick glance at Madame Pomfrey told him all he needed to know. Patrick was going to be fine. However, before he could leave the hospital wing, Patrick told him something that made Harry's blood run cold – and sent a shiver of excitement down his spine at the same time.

"I can remember everything she was thinking. When she died, that is." Harry spun around, a quick look at Madame Pomfrey had her going to get a calming draught. The boy's expression had changed, he now looked like he was going to explode with anxiety. "It's horrible." Patrick told him. Harry sat on the side of Patrick's bed, put an arm around the 11-year-old, and asked him the question.

"Can you tell me what you remember?" At that moment, Madame Pomfrey arrived with the calming drought. Harry signalled for her to wait. Patrick's new memories could be the key to everything, and he didn't know the effect a calming drought would have on them. Patrick started to speak.

"I don't remember much. All I remember was her hoping that you would find a diary of some kind, even though your curse had broken." Harry nodded.

"That's all we need for now, Patrick. I'll come again in the morning. If you can remember anything more, tell me then. But don't try hard to remember. It harms the mind to dwell on such things." Harry left the hospital wing to finally get some sleep.

When Harry woke in the morning, he knew something was wrong. His auror instincts that had kept him alive for 5 years were telling him that the castle was too quiet. He slowly got out of bed, his wand already in his hand, a banishing charm on his lips. Harry had learnt that the banishing charm was a very useful spell in a fight, since it flung an enemy out of the fight without doing too much damage or creating an obstacle he could fall over. He walked to the door and opened it slowly. The lounge looked empty. However, he needed to be sure.

"Homenum Revelio." He whispered. The spell detected no enemies. Harry still continued carefully, though, and did not relax even when he entered the corridor. Suddenly, a hand dropped onto his shoulder. Without checking who it was, he cast the banishing charm.

"Depulso!" He cried. Kingsley was launched from behind him and slammed into the corridor wall. Harry saw who he had banished and started guiltily. Kingsley slowly got up, having just managed to cast a cushioning charm that didn't manage to protect him properly from the powerful charm, and grinned sheepishly at Harry.

"I forgot that you never surprise an anxious senior auror. Seriously though, Harry, nice spell work. My best cushioning charm couldn't help me too much."

"Well, it wouldn't be much use to banish a villain if they can just use a cushioning charm and not be hurt, would it?" Harry replied grumpily. "By the way, anything new on the diary?" Kingsley frowned.

"Yes. We managed to find a way to reveal the hidden text. But it is in a language we don't recognise."

"Can I see it?" Harry asked. Kingsley nodded.

"I doubt you will be able to read it, but it was intended that you would find it, so maybe you can. Follow me." Kingsley took Harry down to the Potions room. When he got there, he saw that Narcissa's body had been moved. It was nowhere in the room. The diary, however, now sat on the table where her body had been. Harry walked over to it, and saw that every page was covered in a weird kind of almost serpentine text. Harry gasped when he saw it. He instinctively knew how to read it. But he also knew what language it is. And it confused him.

"It's parseltongue. But I shouldn't be able to read it now that I don't have Voldemort's horcrux in me. Unless…" Harry trailed off. Kingsley asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Unless what?"

"Unless I have the natural ability to speak parseltongue. Or Voldemort is back from the dead – again. But we have more pressing matters at hand than why I can read parseltongue. What does this diary say?" Harry slowly started to read it.

 _Dear Gellert,_

 _The wizarding world still thinks Tom is to blame for all the misfortunes happening to muggles. I think I am finally convincing him to join my side. Maybe then he will start killing muggles instead of trying to protect them. The wizarding world do not know about my relationship with Grindelwald (and I hope they never find out), otherwise they would suspect me. Everyone thought that Tom was a good boy. He was – but won't be once he changes colours. I am fabricating a past for him which I will put in his mind instead of the truth. That should fuel a hate for muggles which would start a war. My hopes are that he will win. And if he doesn't – then I will help him come back. And when he has control over the ministry, I will use young Harry Potter, the supposed '_ Chosen One _', to kill him and take control. Then, finally, I will rule over both muggles and wizards when I brainwash him, just as I brainwashed Tom, to change sides. His parents would have to die, of course, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good._

 _Love,_

 _Albus_

That was followed by something that looked like a reply letter.

 _Dear Albus,_

 _I seem to remember that your previous scheme to take over muggles and wizards was just as complicated, and it went awry. Just like I told you it would. However, I encourage you to try again. For the greater good, Albus._

 _Gellert._

Harry didn't remember anything for a few minutes. All he had in his brain was hate – the kind of hate that only happens when someone very close to you betrays you. Harry knew what this letter meant – Tom was innocent and Harry's parents had died because of Dumbledore, who was the real Voldemort. The thought of brainwashing someone to accomplish your own aims sickened Harry. But he knew what he had to do. He had to go back in time (if it was even possible to go back that far) and save his parents. Then, he would have to remove Tom's brainwashing (again, if that was even possible) and prove that Dumbledore was to blame. Simple.

Kingsley watched as Harry started to read, then saw the rage build in his eyes. He knew something was wrong, but before he could do anything, Harry launched at the book, looking like he was going to tear it apart. Kingsley stunned him, and then called for a medic. He didn't know what Harry had read, but he knew that it was not, not good.

A/N Thanks for reading!

A/N 2 Please review, follow and favourite. It makes my day. :D

A/N 3 I will not be uploading a chapter tomorrow. The next chapter should come out on Monday or Tuesday. As I said in the previous chapter, I am speeding up my schedule.

A/N 4 I have a feeling I went a bit far with Dumbledore's crimes. Let me know with a review ;).


	4. Chapter 4: The Rewinding of Time

Harry Potter and the Rewinding of Time

Chapter Four: The Rewinding of Time

Pre-story A/N I saw that a lot of you didn't want me to do any Ron bashing. However, I didn't need to even think about it. You will see why in the chapter. ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I offered JK Rowling my favourite Panda toy for the Harry Potter deeds but she refused. Therefore, I do not write canon.

-O0O0O-

Harry woke up being levitated by a medic toward the Hospital wing. He knew what had happened. He flicked the wand still in his hand and he slowly lowered to the ground. The medic opened his mouth to speak, but Harry raised his hand.

"I'm fine. I need to speak to Auror Shacklebolt. That's an _order_." He said when the medic looked to disobey. The medic had no choice but to tell him where Kingsley was.

"Auror Shacklebolt is in the Potions room. I will take you to him." Harry nodded at the healer and followed him. However, before he reached the potions room, he bumped into Kingsley.

"Auror Potter, you should be in the Hospital wing." He told Harry. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Auror Shacklebolt, I am perfectly fine – just suffering from a minor case of anger towards a certain former headmaster." Kingsley goggled at Harry.

"Dumbledore? What has he done?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to tell you right now. I'll do a bit of investigating first – I don't want to accuse Dumbledore without reasoning." Harry knew that Kingsley would never learn what made him mad. He was going back in time before that. He needed to work out how to do that, and for that he would need an excuse to spend a lot of time in the library. Investigating Dumbledore would be a perfect excuse.

-O0O0O-

Harry's time in the library had actually been shorter than he expected. Instead, he had found a way to go back long distances into time extremely quickly. The only thing was, it was going to be hard.

Phoenixes have amazing powers. Along with the ability to apparate inside wards, never die and sing a song to encourage people in dark times, they also have the ability to take themselves and a passenger back in time – up to 100 years back. However, this time travelling does not obey the general rules of time travel. This time travel takes you to an alternate universe where things could be quite different. This makes phoenix time travel extremely dangerous. Harry only knew of one phoenix who might be willing to help him.

"Fawkes!" He called. There was a flash of flame as the magnificent phoenix appeared. Fawkes looked rather miffed at having been called, and he had a mouse in his beak. With a swallow, it was gone. Harry patted the phoenix affectionately.

"Fawkes, I want to go back in time." The phoenix looked at Harry, and looked like he was about to disapparate. Harry hurried to explain himself. "I found Dumbledore's diary. It showed many things I am sure he hid from you. I will show it to you if you wish, but it is written in Parseltongue." The phoenix looked straight into Harry's eyes and Harry felt the all-to-familiar sensation of his mind being attacked. He let Fawkes in, knowing he had to be open to the phoenix if he wanted him to help him. Fawkes slowly lowered his head, and Harry stroked his magnificent plumage. The bird looked at him and nodded slowly, showing Harry his tail feathers. Harry grabbed them and felt a tug from the area around his navel, similar to the feeling that a portkey gave, before he found himself flying back in time. All he could see was a bright, white light coming off Fawkes. He felt like he was going to black out, and his attempts to stop himself from falling unconscious didn't help. He fell away from Fawkes, but he didn't notice it. He had fainted.

-O0O0O-

Harry woke up to someone running into his room excitedly.

"Harry, wake up! Hurry up!" called the boy, who looked a lot like Harry, but with brown eyes and no scar. Suddenly, Harry knew who he was. He spoke to the boy, who obviously was waiting for a response.

"I know, James. You can leave now." Harry's dad left the room, looking miffed. Harry sat up, feeling weird. He had just seen his dad – and he was the same age as him. Harry felt so small now. He needed to know more. "Fawkes?" He called questionably. There was a flash of flame and the phoenix returned. "Why are we at this point in time?" The phoenix looked at Harry, and gave a slow cry. Harry found that he could understand him.

"I thought it would be best. Expose Dumbledore before he brainwashes Tom." The phoenix had said. Harry nodded approval. He then asked Fawkes a question.

"Do you know anything about me that I should know? About this world's me, of course." The phoenix shook his head.

"The only thing you can do is play it by ear." Harry grimaced, but nodded.

"Does the fact that I can understand you mean that you have bonded to me?" He asked.

"It means a lot more than that. While we were travelling in time, I gave you many of my abilities in a way each phoenix can only do once. In other words, you are now a phoenix animagus of sorts – which is very special because this is the only way to become one." Harry gasped.

"I didn't think it was possible to become any magical animals."

"It isn't, not the normal way anyway."

"We need to come up with a name for you." Harry said.

"I've always liked the name Blaze."

"Cool name."

"It suits me."

"It sort of suits all phoenixes, but okay." Harry said. Just then, there was a knock on the door. It opened to admit James again.

"Hurry up and get up, Harry! Oh wow, is that a phoenix?"

"Yup. Blaze, this is my brother, James. James, this is my new phoenix, Blaze."

"Hi Blaze. I'm Harry's twin brother. I'm his better half. You should have bonded to me." The phoenix snorted – if phoenixes can snort, that is. James shrugged.

"I didn't expect it to work. Cool, though." Harry nodded. He then shooed James out.

"Get out, otherwise I can't change." James practically ran out the room. Harry was about to start to change when the clothes just changed by themselves. Harry looked at Fawkes for an explanation.

"Phoenix animagi have an advanced form of metamorphagusism. They can change our clothes as well as their looks, and it's a lot easier than basic metamorphagusism." The phoenix said. Harry grinned. Maybe life wasn't so bad.

-O0O0O-

When Harry arrived downstairs for breakfast, he was treated to the sight of his 'grandparents'. _I will really need to get used to calling them mum and dad_ , he thought. He walked down the stairs. His dad looked up at him.

"James told me that you have a pet phoenix now. Can I see him?" his dad asked. Harry nodded.

"Blaze?" he called. The phoenix appeared in a brighter, but fancier, flash of light compared to the last time Harry had seen him apparate. "Don't show off." He whispered. The phoenix feigned insult. Harry grinned.

Harry's dad had crossed the room to pet the phoenix. "He's a beauty. I've never seen one as beautiful as this, although Dumbledore's bird, Fawkes, gets quite close." Blaze ruffled his feathers at the compliment. Harry held in a snigger at the last comment. Harry's mum had walked over to Harry too.

"How did you find it?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"He sort of just flew into my bedroom. There was this flash of light and then he was bonded to me. Gave me a fright, to be honest." He replied, patting Blaze. He scratched under his left wing, and the phoenix snuggled into his chest. Harry seemed to glow with happiness.

-O0O0O-

Over the course of the day, Harry learnt a lot more about himself. He found that he was very well behaved, and that he spent a lot of time reading in the Potter's private library. He also figured out that, despite the differences between himself and his twin brother, they were extremely close. He found out a lot about the rest of his family, too.

His father was head of DMLE – Harry's position in the 'old world', as he was calling it. He also found that he was obsessed with security, and also that he spent a lot of time in his own personal library.

His mother was a different kettle of fish. She worked too, as an auror, and she spent her free time gardening, which she seemed to enjoy.

James was a free spirit, pranking anyone and everyone until they told his mother, who would give him a stern telling off. This did not stop him, though, and after a day of pranks, Harry used Blaze's apparating power to get away when he was getting annoyed with him. James seemed to think that this was unfair, and went to his mother – who told him off for annoying Harry in the first place. When he tried to find Harry again, he was quite annoyed – for Harry was now lying, reading his book, on the roof where James couldn't get him. James went inside in a huff, convinced that Harry wasn't playing fair – especially when, as revenge, Harry jump scared him by apparating behind him and then disapparating instantly.

Harry was happy to learn that they were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow for all the boys' school stuff. It would be fun. He went to bed feeling very happy inside.

A/N Thanks for reading!

A/N 2 Now you see what I mean. Ron isn't even born yet, so no Ron bashing.

A/N 3 Slightly shorter chapter, sorry about that.

A/N 4 I'm trying to make this fic as original as possible. However, there are so many time travel fics that there is bound to be some that are similar to this.

A/N 5 Please review, follow and favourite. It really makes my day! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Remus and Voldemort

Harry Potter and the Rewinding of Time

Chapter Five: Remus and Voldemort

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Simple as that. Do not expect canon.

-O0O0O-

The next morning, Harry woke early. He had no idea what woke him, but when he woke Blaze was still asleep. Harry walked over to the full body mirror that made up one of his cupboard doors and started practicing his metamorphagusism. He found it harder to change his looks than his clothes. He screwed up his face in concentration, and was rewarded when his scar reappeared. He would never have thought that he would miss his scar, but he felt weird without it. He grinned in happiness. He quickly changed his clothes into something more suitable for walking into Diagon Alley and glanced at Blaze, who was awake now and was watching him.

"Practice transforming into a phoenix." The phoenix said.

"How do I do that?"

"Concentrate as hard as you can on a phoenix." Harry obliged. The phoenix continued. "Now, slowly imagine pushing yourself into the ground." Harry obeyed. He found himself shrinking at an alarming rate. He collapsed onto the ground – in phoenix form. He laughed in happiness, only for a song to come out of his mouth. Blaze flew to Harry's window and indicated for him to follow him. Harry lifted off the ground unsteadily, before flying over to the window and looking at the 4-metre drop. It looked so far as a phoenix. He fell off the ledge, flapping his wings. He slowly began to rise into the air. The significance of this moment hit him suddenly, like James had hit him with a sledgehammer. He was _flying_. In the old world, he had felt like he belonged on a broom. The feeling he had felt when he first rode a broom was nothing compared to this. This was something he was born for. He whooped in happiness.

-O0O0O-

Harry flew around for a few minutes, before Blaze called to him.

"Land over by the forest. We should practice your apparating. Don't worry, it's easier as a phoenix." The phoenix assured Harry. Harry landed on the ground in a clearing. Blaze landed beside him. "Okay. Apparating as a phoenix is a lot easier than apparating as a human, but the same in principal. You can decide if you want the flash or not, and the brightness of it. That is the hardest bit. You have to concentrate on what you think the apparition should look like at the place you are going to." Harry nodded, his concentration now total. He started to turn, but before he could complete it he disappeared without a flash – just as he had planned. He arrived on his bed. Blaze landed next to him. If phoenixes could grin, both of them were now. Harry heard footsteps outside his room and quickly transformed back to human form, still grinning. James walked in to Harry's room.

"Why are you so Harry?" asked James, grinning at his own joke. Harry sighed.

"I was laughing at a joke Blaze made. A funny one, unlike yours." He held out his arm to Blaze, who apparated him away. James made a face.

-O0O0O-

Harry arrived on top of the kitchen table. He had apparated himself and Blaze, while giving the impression that Blaze had apparated them. However, he slightly missed his target – he had aimed to land directly on his chair, but instead landed on top of the table. His mother was just sitting there, eyebrows raised, spoon halfway to her mouth, while Harry climbed off the table. He used metamorphagusism to remove the honey and syrup covering his body, causing his mother to raise her eyebrows more, if that was possible. Then he sat down on his chair, grabbed a slightly mushed pancake, and covered it in maple syrup. Before he could start eating however, his mother found her voice.

"Harry Potter, what are you doing?" she asked. Harry feigned innocence as he turned towards her.

"Eating, mum."

"Harry…" she said, a dangerous tone in her voice.

"Blaze missed with his apparition." He said, glaring at the phoenix. The bird lowered its head and became intensely concentrated on scratching his left wing. Euphemia Potter glared at the bird too. Eventually she sighed, and waved her wand. The mess in the room cleaned itself up.

"Now, could you please explain how you happen to be a metamorphagus?" she glared at Harry. Harry shuffled his feet a bit. He opted to tell her the truth – or at least part of it.

"Blaze gave me some of his powers when he bonded to me. Namely, the ability to phoenix apparate, advanced metamorphagusism, and the ability to talk to phoenixes. Nothing more than that. He told me that he could have given me a lot more, but he would wait a year or two before doing that." His mother nodded.

"Okay, but why did you not tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. It's just that I sort of messed up the surprise part."

"Don't worry, it was a surprise. Just not a nice one." She sighed, running her hand through Harry's hair. "Just be a little more responsible next time, okay?" Harry nodded acceptance, then headed up the stairs to his room to get ready to go to Diagon Alley.

"Sorry for blaming you for that, Blaze."

"That's okay. You won't have to anymore, now that she knows about your most obvious powers." Harry smiled at his companion, taking him from his shoulders and holding him in his arms.

"You are the best phoenix ever." The phoenix snuggled into his chest.

-O0O0O-

Harry followed his parents through the entryway to Diagon Alley. He had been here many times in the other world, but it was amazing seeing it as an 11-year-old again. James, standing beside him, also goggled at the sight. It was only when his parents started moving again that the boys broke out of the trance-like state that they had been in. They followed their parents towards Olivander's.

Harry remembered that last time he had been here, he had been creeped out. It felt the same now – and he got more scared when Olivander jumped out at him. The old wand maker spoke softly.

"Harry Potter. A pleasure to meet you. I have been looking forward to finding your wand for some time now." When Harry looked confused, he elaborated. "Your father's wand was a very powerful one. Holly and dragon heartstring, 11 inches. Your mother's, on the other hand, was purer. Oak and unicorn hair, 10 1/4 inches. More suited for charms than curses, but packing a bit of punch nevertheless. What will your wand be?" Olivander looked at him for a few seconds, before raising his wand. A box flew across the room. He opened it to reveal a very complex looking wand. "Elder and veela hair, 13 inches, unyielding. My first and only wand to use that core. A very temperamental wand, very suited to curses. It will cast charms, of course, but they will be quite gentle." Harry waved the wand, nothing. "What about this one? Spruce and dragon heartstring. Another powerful wand. This one will turn to using the dark arts at a pinch, but suits any spell well." Harry waved this one, and the wand did something very strange. It flew out of his hand, almost as if it was scared of him. Olivander looked at the wand in surprise. "Very few wizards can cause a wand to run in fear. It would seem you are a powerful wizard, Mr Potter." Harry's hand began to shake a little, but Olivander just gave him another wand. "This one was imported from Australia. Jarrah wood with unicorn hair, 11 3/8 inches, stiff as a board. A very defensive wand. Medium level spell casting, but it will resist spells cast at it very well. It casts shield charms like a beauty." Harry waved it. The window shattered. Olivander shook his head and handed him another. "Holly and phoenix feather. 11 inches, nice and supple. The most powerful wand I have ever made. Very suited for charms and curses alike. Quite difficult to turn to dark spells. A white wizard's wand." Harry waved it, knowing that this was his wand. The wand tip began to glow, and then a phoenix shaped ball of light flew out the end. "Mr Potter, do you happen to have a bond with a phoenix?" Olivander asked. Harry nodded confirmation.

"Blaze?" The phoenix appeared in front of him. Olivander nodded.

"Extraordinary, Mr Potter. This wand's phoenix feather came from the same phoenix – Dumbledore's phoenix, in fact – that gave the feather for one other wand. Lord Voldemort's wand. It is rather curious that it should bond to you." Harry's parents gasped. James looked at Harry, a surprised but excited expression on his face. Before any of them could say anything, though, the door to the shop opened. In came three people; two parents with a child. Harry recognised the family – he knew the child, and he was a splitting image of his father. Remus Lupin had just walked in to the store.

-O0O0O-

Harry talked to Remus while he waited for James to get his wand. "Hi. Who are you? You going to Hogwarts for the first time this year?" Remus glanced at him.

"I'm Remus Lupin. Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts." Harry nodded.

"You excited?"

"Yeah." Harry noticed that Remus' answers were short and to the point. He knew that Remus didn't want any friends, scared that they would abandon him if they found out that he was a werewolf. Harry knew the full moon was only a few days away, so he asked a perfectly innocent question.

"You okay? You're looking a little pasty." Remus glanced at him again.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

" _Yes._ "

"Okay. You're fine." Harry noticed that Remus' dad had noticed their conversation, and was watching them. Harry knew that Remus knew too. "So, how's your day been so far?"

"Fine." Remus said. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Since you are so intent on being rude, I'm going to stop asking questions. See you at Hogwarts." Harry said, as his parents paid for Harry's and James' wands. As Harry's parents began to walk away, he feigned concern. "Dad, I'll meet you in Madam Malkin's. I just need to ask Remus here something important." Fleamont Potter looked at his son's face for a few seconds, trying to discover what that 'something' was, but failed. He sighed.

"Ok. Quickly, though." Harry smiled appreciatively at his father, before walking back over to Remus, who had just got his wand.

"Sorry to disturb you, but can I talk to you? In private, that is?" Lyall Lupin looked his son, who was looking uncomfortable, and Harry, who was looking concerned.

"Do you mind if we join in? We are his parents." Harry nodded.

"Excuse me for not including you in the original request. Please do." They walked to a table at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour where Lyall raised privacy charms.

"Now, what did you want to talk to us about?" he asked.

"I just want to offer my friendship to Remus. I think it would help if he had a friend with him when he transforms into a werewolf." At this, Remus choked, before staring at Harry as if he was mad. The rest of his family did too.

"How did you know? And why are you offering to be my friend if you know?" Remus asked, astounded. Harry turned to him.

"I am a phoenix animagus. I can see if people are a werewolf or an animagi. And I still want to be your friend because I know that it is not your fault. I think you deserve to live a normal life like everyone else – but for those few days off every month." Remus looked even more astounded. "Don't worry, I don't plan on telling anyone. Only if you tell me that I'm allowed to." Before any of them could reply, there was an explosion and a shop further down the alley exploded. People were screaming. And, in the middle of the street, was a laughing Lord Voldemort with a dozen death eaters.

-O0O0O-

Harry shouted at the Lupins. "Run!" The adults didn't hesitate to follow his instructions, but Remus hesitated for a second.  
"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Run!" Remus began to run. Harry turned his attention to 'Voldemort' (who was probably Dumbledore using polyjuice potion) and strode confidently toward him, wand in his hand. Voldemort turned toward him.

"Who are you, child? Where are your parents? Bring them to me, so I can kill them." Harry shook his head. Voldemort started to laugh. "You, a child, think to disobey me, Lord Voldemort? Bring me your parents! Imperio!" Harry felt the spell touch him, but not affect him – his phoenix powers protected him. Voldemort was astounded. He cast another curse. "Crucio!" Again, the spell didn't affect him. Voldemort was mad now. He raised his wand to cast the avada kedavra, but before he could, Harry cast his first spell.

"Diffindo!" The spell was a simpler spell, but deadly effective. A large cut appeared in Voldemort's wand arm – Harry had tried to sever it completely but was out of practice. Voldemort cried out in pain.

"Leave him, he is mine! Avada kedavra!" cried Voldemort. Harry dodged the curse before replying with one of his own.

"Depulso!"

"Protego! Magicus Extremos!" Voldemort shouted, increasing his magical power.

"Flipendo Tria!" Harry cried.

"Protego! Crucio!" The spell hit Harry, and he fell to the ground, his insides writhing in pain. He kept himself together, though, and stood up again. Voldemort's eyes widened, then he began to laugh. This was too much for Harry, and he shouted the most powerful spell that he could do with his 11-year-old magic.

"Snuffifors!" The spell hit Voldemort in the chest, and he shrank fast until he stopped – as a mouse. Harry wasn't done yet, though. "Stupefy! Incancerous!" Voldemort was knocked out and then bound and gagged. Harry smiled at the result, but before he could do anything else, he was hit by a spell from one of the death eaters. As he lost consciousness, he saw the aurors arrive.

A/N Thanks for reading!

A/N 2 Please review, follow and favourite. It makes my day! :D

A/N 3 Thanks to those that have reviewed my story so far. It inspires me to write faster (hint, hint).

A/N 4 Sorry for being a bit late with this chapter. I made it 500 words longer than normal to make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Rewinding of Time

Chapter Six: Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

A/N Sorry for not uploading much last week. I was busy so I never really had any time to write.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY NOW! (Sorry about the shouting.)

-O0O0O-

Harry woke up quickly. It took him only a few seconds to get to his feet. The Death Eater who had knocked him out stepped back in shock – he had hit Harry with the killing curse. Harry raised his wand. The death eater stepped back, and Harry helped him along.

"Flipendo Tria!" He shouted. The death eater was flung backwards, doing head over heels until he landed ten metres away, right in front of Madam Malkin's. The other death eaters were rounded up in a matter of seconds. Harry lowered his wand, as he had helped with the rounding up, and walked up to where Voldemort was lying. Harry flicked his wand and the cords around Voldemort were removed. He then turned him back into a human, and removed a vial from his pocket, full of a potion that he had spent a few hours the previous day brewing. Before he could force Voldemort to drink it, however, he felt someone throw their arms around him. He sighed, placed the vial back in his pocket, and hugged his mother. Euphemia whispered in his ear.

"Never do anything like that again. We thought you would die." Harry grinned. Mothers were the same the world over.

"Only if I have to." His mother reluctantly let go of him, letting his father speak to him. Harry knew he was in trouble when he saw his Father's expression.

"Harry Potter, how dare you! You could have been killed!" Fleamont looked like he could continue, but stopped himself. "How did you learn all that magic, anyway?" Harry shrugged.

"Reading. I've also been practicing them without a wand. Never managed to make them work, but I guess it helps for when you actually have one." Fleamont looked at his son with amazement. Harry smiled and then held up his hand to the aurors currently trying to move Voldemort. "Stop. I want to show you something." The aurors were shocked at the tone of command in his voice – he was only 11 after all. They obeyed his orders hesitantly. Harry removed the vial from his pocket again, and, before the aurors could protest, tipped the contents into Voldemort's mouth. Instantly, 'Voldemort's' body began to morph, eventually forming into Dumbledore's. The aurors gasped.

"Albus Dumbledore?" As the whispers started, one of the aurors asked Harry a question.

"Did you just give him polyjuice potion?"

"No. I gave him the antidote. The actual potion works slower and would have woken him up from a stunning charm." The auror nodded, understanding his reasoning.

"We will bring him away to the ministry. We need to find the truth."

-O0O0O-

Harry knew what was going to happen when he arrived home. They had quickly bought the rest of Harry's and James' school supplies, with Harry being followed everywhere (he was asked to sign autographs about 120 times, which he politely declined), before flooing home. He tensed himself for an outburst.

"James, go to your room." Said Harry's dad, his tone broking no argument. Fleamont looked like he was ready to burst. James practically ran up the stairs. "Sit down." Harry obeyed the curt tone. His father started to pace. "So, you ask to talk to someone for a second, and end up almost being killed. What happened? I want the truth." Harry knew that he had promised to Remus not to tell anyone that he was a werewolf, but he had no choice. He also had no choice to tell him the truth about what he had done – namely go back in time.

"You might want to sit down. This is going to take a long time. Also, please don't ask any questions until the end." Harry's dad was astounded. Before he could say anything, however, Harry continued speaking. "Please erect privacy charms, too. I don't want James to hear this." Fleamont looked at Harry as if he was mad, but followed his instructions. Harry then proceeded to tell his 'mom' and 'dad' everything – from when he was 11 in the other world to now. Finally, he finished, and his dad was left staring at him as Harry sat back, waiting for the questions. Fleamont, however, was not the first to speak.

"Is it true that you grew up unloved, bullied and despised in the other world? That you didn't know what it meant to be accepted until you went to Hogwarts?" asked his mother. Harry turned to her and nodded silently. Euphemia sighed and placed her arms around the shoulders of her eldest son. "I have no idea how you coped with that." She said.

"I have no idea either." Harry replied. "Now that I've experienced parental love, I think I would run away if I went back to when I was 11 in the other world." It was Fleamont's turn to ask a question now.

"You didn't mention your position in the other world, other than that it was high up in the ministry. What were you?" Harry grinned. He had been expecting this question.

"I started at the ministry as an auror. I got promoted fast, since I was very good at it. Eventually, I got the position of DMLE head a year before I became Hogwarts headmaster." Fleamont nodded, impressed.

"That makes sense. The way you spoke to those aurors made it seem like you were used to it." Harry nodded. Fleamont continued. "By the way, I know a lot about phoenix time travel. Did you know that it isn't really time travel, just a swapping of memories? That means that there is a you in the other world with no idea what just happened."

"But what about Blaze/Fawkes?"

"The same does not apply with the phoenix. With the phoenix, there it will be more of a copy, with one of the same phoenix in both worlds." Harry nodded, understanding. Then Euphemia asked another question, and Harry sighed. This was going to take a while.

-O0O0O-

Eventually, Harry made it out of the lounge. He slowly walked up the stairs, deep in thought, and opened the door to his room. He threw himself onto the bed, wondering if he had made the right decision. With his father and mother now knowing about many things that would happen in the future, would that cause huge changes? Harry sighed deeply.

"That's a happy sound." Said Blaze. Harry stroked the bird softly, causing the phoenix to lay down on his stomach, enjoying the touch. The warm weight of Harry's feathery friend helped to dispel his worries. The future would look after itself. He rolled over on his side and fell asleep.

-O0O0O-

Remus arrived the next day. He ran into Harry's room, found him sleeping, tried to exit quietly, tripped over Blaze's new stand (which they had bought in Diagon Alley) and woken Harry with a start. Remus went red as Harry sat up suddenly, saw Remus with Blaze's stand and started to laugh. Harry climbed out of bed, and grinned at his friend. Remus smiled back, and lifted the object off himself. Before they could say anything though, Blaze flamed into the room and spoke to Harry.

"Your reputation has spread, Harry. There are bids among phoenixes to become the phoenixes of your friends. I know a few good ones, ones who would make good friends for Remus. I can contact them if you wish." Harry nodded, and turned to Remus.

"So, what do you think?" Remus looked confused, and Harry slapped his forehead. "Sorry, I forgot that I'm the only one around who can understand phoenix. I meant, do you want a phoenix?" Remus looked overjoyed. He almost jumped up and down in excitement, but Harry raised his hand. "We need to ask your parents first." Remus nodded, certain that they would say yes. They walked downstairs, Harry quickly metamorphmagusing his clothes into something more suitable. Blaze was on his shoulder. They found all four parents sitting in the living room, talking. Lyall Lupin saw that his son was excited, and asked the question.

"What's up?" Harry opened his mouth, but was beaten by Remus.

"Dad, Harry says he can get me a phoenix. Can I, please?" Lyall looked at Remus, saw how excited he was, looked at Harry, who gave a tiny nod, and turned to his wife. She saw his look and spoke.

"Why not? Harry can teach you to look after it. But no late-night visits." She said seriously. Remus gave a whoop of happiness and grinned at Harry, who spoke to Blaze.

"Go ahead." The phoenix flamed out, and Harry sat down. Remus started to pace, and Harry started counting down from 20. Just as he reached zero, Blaze arrived – with another phoenix. Harry started laughing. He couldn't help himself. The others looked at him, surprised – until Harry stopped laughing and walked over to Blaze. "Blaze, you are so cheeky." The phoenix snuggled into his shoulder. Harry turned to the others. "Blaze here has brought a female phoenix. Not that it will make any difference between Remus' relationship with this new phoenix, except for the fact that she will be more protective." He said. He grinned at Blaze, just as the new phoenix grabbed Remus' shoulder with her talons. There was a flash of flame, and Harry looked at Blaze for confirmation of what he was seeing. The phoenix nodded. As the flame died down, Remus was revealed, the same as normal, but he was looking healthier. Harry had a sudden suspicion, and he asked Blaze a few questions. "One: did she just impart all her powers on him? Like you did to me?" he said in Phoenix. Blaze nodded. "Two: does being a phoenix mean that he is no longer a werewolf?" Blaze nodded again. "Three: do you love her?" The phoenix glared at him. Harry laughed, then turned to the others. "I have good news. You all know of Remus' condition." There were nods around the group. "The powers he received from this phoenix made it so he is no longer a werewolf." There were cheers all around. Remus hugged Harry, and so did everyone else. Harry thought he saw Blaze hug the new phoenix, but wasn't sure. By the time it all died down, James was downstairs – still in his PJs.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Harry grinned.

"Remus here was a werewolf. Until this phoenix here bonded with him. Now he is no longer a werewolf." Harry took advantage of James' stunned expression to pull Remus away from him and outside.

-O0O0O-

Harry sat with Remus, leaning on one of his mother's hedges, and listened to him talk to the new phoenix about names. Eventually, he came up with a good one.

"How about Amber?" he asked. The phoenix flew into the air and soured around his head.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The phoenix cried. Blaze joined her in flying around Remus' head until he asked Harry a question.

"Why did you not tell me how annoying they are?" he asked jokingly. Harry smiled and sighed in happiness.

-O0O0O-

 _1 month later_

Harry was looking for Remus. He walked along the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, but he couldn't see his best friend anywhere. He shrugged and entered an empty compartment, only for Remus to materialise on the seat in front of him. Harry grinned and embraced his friend. After they let go, Harry pulled a shrunken fourth year transfiguration book out his pocket (the highest level of magic he had managed) and expanded it, before nodding to Remus. They metamorphmagusised their clothes into Hogwarts robes and apparated away, arriving in the Gryffindor first year dorm, which currently held no beds as the students had yet to be sorted. He used a new ability he had discovered to make himself completely invisible, Remus doing the same, and walked down to the Great Hall. They waited till there were no teachers in the Hall and turned themselves visible again. They were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, next to each other. Remus had his wand in his hand, trying to do a complex fourth year spell from the book in front of them. Harry's wand was on the table. It was coincidence that it happened to be Professor McGonagall who walked into the Great Hall first. She saw the two students and stopped in her tracks. She altered her course towards them, and tapped them on the shoulder when she arrived. They both turned.

"What are you two doing here? Aren't you meant to be on the Hogwarts Express?" Professor McGonagall asked. The two boys looked at each other.

"The ticket said be at Platform 9 3/4 at 11. When we got there, we only saw a train. So, we made our own way here. In hindsight, we probably should have taken the train. Meh, everyone makes mistakes. Who are you, by the way? I'm Harry Potter." This barrage made McGonagall hesitate for a second, before she shook Harry's offered hand.

"My name is Professor McGonagall."

"Really? What subject do you teach?"

"Transfiguration."

"Oh, you can help Remus here then. He's having trouble figuring out this spell. We are trying to turn this guineafowl into a guineapig. However, he's having some trouble." There was, indeed, a guineafowl on the table. It had short legs, but was still covered in feathers. Harry picked up his wand hand waved it, turning it back into a guineafowl – without saying the incantation. Of course, with a 23-year-old mind it is easy to do silent spells, but an 11-year-old one would find it impossible. Professor McGonagall gasped and clutched her chest. Harry turned to her. "Are you okay, Professor?" She nodded.

"Can you do this spell?"

"Yes, Professor." He waved his wand, and the guineafowl turned into a guineapig. It was another silent spell. This was too much for Professor McGonagall, who had been filling the position of temporary Headmistress since Dumbledore's arrest, and she fainted. Harry looked at her in concern. "Blaze?" The phoenix answered his call. "Wake her up, please. We can't have Professors sleeping on duty." She had heard all of this, as she had woken from her faint almost instantly. She stood up, dusting herself off.

"I'm okay, thank you. And I was not sleeping on duty, I fainted. Do you know how talented you have to be to do something like that even in _third_ year, Potter? I have only ever had one student who could do that. They went on to become the Minister for Magic. Yet, here you are – someone who can perform the guinea spell _silently_ in first year. As soon as you get sorted, Mr Potter, your house is getting 100 points." Harry grinned at this.

"Thanks, Professor. However, I don't believe that you weren't sleeping on duty. It certainly looked like it to me." Professor McGonagall shook her head, then her brain began to catch up. _Harry Potter_. The 11-year-old who had fought Voldemort. _Blaze_. Wait – that was a phoenix! "Mr Potter, do I see a phoenix?" Harry giggled.

"Took you long enough! Even my parents took shorter than that! Meet Blaze. He is my phoenix. Amber?" he called. The phoenix flamed in beside Remus. "This is Amber, Remus' phoenix. Wait – how rude of me! I haven't introduced Remus to you yet! Professor McGonagall, this is Remus Lupin – who was a werewolf until a month ago."

"Nice to meet you, Professor."

"Wait – werewolf until a month ago? How is that possible?"

"Amber cured me. Good girl." Remus said, as the phoenix flew onto his lap. Professor McGonagall shook her head. This was too much for her brain. Luckily, she was saved my Professor Flitwick, who had just arrived.

"What's going on here?" he squeaked. Harry looked at him, a gleam of mischief in his eyes, and Professor Flitwick backed away. "I think you have it well in hand." Professor McGonagall sighed, knowing she would have to entertain the students for a bit.

"So, what houses are you guys aiming for?" she asked. They looked at each other. They hadn't discussed this, ever. Surprising, really. Most people who get new friends just before they go to Hogwarts ask what house they want to be in. Remus answered first.

"I'm thinking Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw." Harry nodded.

"Same for me." He said. Professor McGonagall sighed. This was going to be a long, eight hours wait for the other students to arrive.

-O0O0O-

When the other students did arrive, they were amazed to find Harry, Remus and McGonagall sitting at the Ravenclaw table, doing schoolwork. Professor McGonagall had found that she actually enjoyed teaching these two – especially when they revealed that the whole first bit was a prank. She enjoyed it so much that she hadn't realised the time. She hurried the two first years towards the doors where she found the first years waiting. As they came through the doors, Harry and Remus merged flawlessly with the tide of students. James punched Harry's shoulder lightly.

"Where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere." Harry grinned.

"Learning fourth year transfiguration with Professor McGonagall." Harry said. "Oh, and Remus and I officially have permission to call her Minnie outside of classes when no one is around. Sucked in." Harry said.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Meet my friend Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Harry, my twin brother." Harry knew that he had to react at the surname, so he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't worry. He's not like the other Blacks. He wants to be in Gryffindor." Harry smiled, and held out his hand to Sirius as Professor McGonagall deposited them in the waiting room.

"If it's good enough for James, then you might not be so bad after all. Sorry about the prejudice. Nice to meet you, Sirius." The handsome Black waved his apology aside.

"I understand. You have good reason to be suspicious." Harry grinned, then walked over to Remus, who was talking to a chubby boy Harry recognised as Peter Pettigrew. Harry hoped that the capture of 'Voldemort' would stop him from turning to the dark side.

"Hi Remus. Who's your friend?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is Peter Pettigrew. Peter, this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you, Peter." Harry said. However, Peter was staring at him.

"Harry Potter? The boy who stood up to Voldemort and survived the killing curse?" he asked. Harry sighed.

"Yes, that's me. But I don't tend to stand on ceremony too much." People around him were turning to him and whispering. Harry sighed again, before he spoke. "Please, people. Staring is rude." People hastily averted their eyes from him, but he noticed that they were still sneaking looks at him. He sighed a third time, turning to Remus. "This is why I hate being famous." Remus nodded sympathetically. Just then, Professor McGonagall re-entered the room.

"Students, follow me." They all followed her into the Great Hall. Harry watched as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on a stool and retreated. It started to sing.

 _Students of Hogwarts_

 _I forgot my song lyric_

 _So, I made up a new one quick_

 _Gryffindor is for Brave Orcs,_

 _Ravenclaw for Smart Owls,_

 _Hufflepuff for Loyal Trowels,_

 _Slytherin for Slimy Snakes,_

 _It's my turn; let's up the stakes;_

 _I will sort you;_

 _You go where I point you._

The school applauded politely. All admitted that the Sorting Hat's song was a bit rusty. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and started calling names.

-O0O0O-

"Sirius Black!" She shouted. The hat touched his head and howled,

"Gryffindor!", sending him on his way with cheers.

"Remus Lupin!" Remus started, and Harry gave him a little nudge. He walked over to the hat. It only took a second before it shouted,

"Ravenclaw!" and he ran towards the 'Smart Owls' table.

"James Potter!" Harry wished James luck and watched as he approached the hat, which shouted,

"Gryffindor!" before it even touched his head. Everyone turned their eyes towards Harry. It was his turn next.

"Harry Potter!" Professor McGonagall called. Everyone was watching as Harry approached the hat. Professor McGonagall wished him luck as he passed her. He smiled at her as he put the hat on.

"Hmmm. Interesting. You've been here before. Then, I sorted you into Gryffindor. I wanted you to go to Slytherin then. But you're not a Slytherin type this time round. I wonder, where to put you? Gryffindor? But I can't put you there again. Hufflepuff? No, it would be a waste of your abilities. Ravenclaw? No, you didn't have the right work ethic last time round. Well, it's got to be…"

"No!" Harry said. The hat seemed shocked. "Put me in Ravenclaw – if only to be with Remus. He won't manage on his own."

"Hmmm. Hufflepuff traits there. But that would defeat the purpose. Okay. This time you get Ravenclaw. Next time you get Slytherin, though. RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. Harry grinned. "Thanks, Minnie!" he whispered at Professor McGonagall, who smiled back. He walked over to sit next to Remus amongst a sea of cheers from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors. This was going to be a good year.

-O0O0O-

"Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower. However, we are not inside the dorm yet. There is a door up this staircase. Knock the knocker to get a riddle. There are about five different ones every day. Answer it right and you can go through. Answer it wrong and you try again." The Ravenclaw Prefect said. He brought them through the door and into the common room. "Male dorms up that way. Females up there. No late night studying. Off to bed now. Chop, chop." Harry grinned at Remus as they entered their dorm. It was just them two, surprisingly. There were no other Ravenclaw male first years. The beds were each situated near a large window, which had a better view than the Gryffindor common rooms. Harry turned to Remus.

"How about a little late-night flying? I can never get to sleep soon after dinner." Remus said. Harry nodded, and opened the window enough to fly out. He transformed, before jumping out and flying around with Remus, Blaze and Amber. As he flew, he repeated his previous sentiment: it was going to be a good year.

Finally, when they were tired, they flew back to their dorm. Harry pulled out a stand for Blaze, as did Remus for Amber. He said goodnight to Remus and closed his eyes. This year was going to be the best year of his life.

-O0O0O-

A/N Thanks for reading!

A/N 2 Please review, follow and favourite. It makes my day! :D

A/N 3 I am making my fanfics longer now – 3.8 thousand words per chapter instead of 1.8. Enjoy the longer chapters!

A/N 4 If you get the Blaze and Amber reference, you are amazing.


	7. Chapter 7: Marauders Assemble

Harry Potter and the Rewinding of Time

Chapter 7: Marauders Assemble

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. A little birdy told me that J K Rowling doesn't want to share the deeds, and is keeping them in a safe under 10 metres of titanium reinforced concrete. I really think that is a bit extreme.

-O0O0O-

When Harry woke up, he hoped that he wasn't dreaming. Was he really lying in a comfortable cotton bed, listening to Remus singing in the shower, or was he really lying in his bed at home in the 'old world'? He sighed, and slowly opened his eyes – to reveal that he _was_ lying in a cotton bed, listening to Remus singing in the shower. He pinched himself to make doubly sure that he was not dreaming, then slowly climbed out of bed. His muscles hurt a little from all the flying he had done late last night, but it wasn't too bad. He stretched his limbs just as Remus came into the room, drying his hair.

"Hi Harry. Shower's free." Harry nodded his thanks, grabbed his towel and clothes (while using metamorphmagusism was easier, the old-fashioned method of getting dressed was neater and harder to mess up) and headed to the shower. He smirked. Today was going to be fun.

-O0O0O-

When he walked down to breakfast with Remus after his shower, he felt that his life was too good to be true. So, when he found himself confronted by Lucius Malfoy in the Charms corridor, he wasn't really surprised at all. He simply smiled.

"Hello. If you could please step out of the way, that would be nice." He said it calmly and innocently, however his hand was very close to his wand holster in his belt. Lucius looked like he was going to explode. Harry smiled, obviously expecting an answer. Lucius drew his wand, and pointed it at Harry. Harry's was out before he cast a spell, though.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried. Lucius, though, was a skilled duellist.

"Protego! Stupefy!" he responded.

"Protego! Alarte Ascendare!" The spell blasted Lucius into the air.

"Arresto Momentum! Baubillious!" Lucius cried. A bolt of white lightning shot out of his wand, heading straight for Harry's chest – only for it to bounce straight back at him. Harry dropped the shield he had conjured, and cast his first lethal spell.

"Confringo!" The spell passed through Lucius' quick, weak shield charm and slammed into his chest, exploding. He cried out in pain, but the spell had not been powerful enough. He only had small cuts. He drew back his wand and cast his own first lethal charm.

"Bombarda Maximus!" Harry conjured a silver shield, which deflected the charm into a wall. It exploded, sending debris all over the duelling pair. Remus was standing back, Harry having cast a charm on him which stopped him from participating. The explosion broke the charm, and he ran forward, only for Harry to place the same charm on him again. He groaned in annoyance. "Defodio!" Harry yelled. The spell hit the wall of ice that Lucius conjured, and gouged a hole a couple of inches deep into it. The wall impeded Lucius' ability to cast spells, so Harry cast next. "Incendio Maximus!" The wall melted instantly, and a wall of flame travelled extremely quickly towards Lucius.

"Aguamenti Maximus!" Lucius shouted. The water jet conjured from his wand fought against Harry's wall of flame, but he was losing. Harry sealed his fate when he silently released the spell holding Remus back. Remus' first spell slammed into Lucius, and the flame wall hit him. He cried loudly in pain, and collapsed. Harry removed the flame wall instantly, and yelled for a teacher. Professor McGonagall ran in to see Harry levitating Lucius towards the hospital wing. She saw the tell-tale signs of a duel and sighed loudly. She raised her wand and stunned Harry. Remus spun around, his wand up. When he saw Professor McGonagall, he refused to lower it, and demanded an explanation.

"Why?" The single syllable was laden with danger. Professor McGonagall was astounded by his bravery, but this could not be tolerated. She didn't like to do this, but she had to by Hogwarts law. She tried to stun him, but she wasn't expecting his reaction.

"Protego!" He shouted at her silent attempt. This had her raise her eyebrows, wand still up. Technically, he was allowed to defend himself if he thought he was being wronged. She lowered her wand when it was obvious that he wasn't going to attack her back. She levitated Harry and Lucius, who had fallen when Harry had been stunned, and headed towards the Hospital wing, signalling for Remus to follow her. As soon as he realised where they were heading, Remus opened his mouth. She beat him to it.

"I know it didn't seem like he was hit, but there are curses that are invisible to the naked eye until their symptoms start – and then it is often too late. As headmistress, I have the authority to use veritaserum to find the truth, and I plan to do so." She said as they walked into the Hospital wing.

"You are wrong there, Minerva." Professor McGonagall spun around to see Professor Dumbledore behind her, with that stupid smile he always wore on his face. She raised her wand.

"I would think that even you wouldn't have the nerve to come to Hogwarts, so-called brave wizard that you are. You are supposed to be smart, and here you are – a wanted criminal, walking into Hogwarts like you own the place." She spat. Dumbledore merely smiled wider.

"I do own the place, Minerva. I was found not guilty by the Wizengamot. Therefore, I am Headmaster." Professor McGonagall's mouth opened wide, and Dumbledore smiled even more widely. He turned to Harry, who had just regained consciousness.

"Technically, you don't own the place. Hogwarts is owned only by the heirs to the place, who have the power to reject and appoint Headmasters and teachers without confirmation by the Board of Governors – or to do basically anything they want with the castle. These heirs include the Potter family, heirs to Gryffindor by blood and Ravenclaw by declaration, the Black family, heirs to Hufflepuff by merging with the Smiths, and the Peverell family, heirs to Slytherin by blood. My grandmother was a Peverell, therefore meaning that, as heir to the noble house of Potter, I am also heir to three quarters of the castle – with my friend, Sirius Black, heir to the other quarter. All we have to do is agree, and what we say goes." Harry said. Dumbledore snorted.

"Old tosh. Blood means nothing, and it should not mean anything in society. The heirs to the castle were lost in time. They should not be able to control what is going on." Dumbledore replied. Harry's eyes suddenly lit on fire – literally. It looked like his pupils suddenly burst into flame. Then he spoke, and Dumbledore stepped back a pace at the venom in his voice.

"You are a headmaster. I am an heir. I can kick you out of Hogwarts if I want to – and the wards will obey me." Professor McGonagall and Remus were astounded by the threat, and the flame still burning in his eyes left no doubt that he was serious. Dumbledore, scared, tried to reason his way out of his predicament.

"Harry, my boy, you can't until-"

"-I'm 17? Of age? Is that what you were going to say? No, the castle will obey my orders as soon as I turn 11. And, by the way, I'm not 'your boy'. I'm Harry Potter, and you will call me by my name. I am not anyone's boy but my parents." Remus placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, but Harry shrugged it off. He was beyond calming. "I'll have you know, I am going to have a conference with Sirius Black as soon as I am done here to see about your headmastership and banishment from the castle. You better hope he likes you, or you are never setting foot in Hogwarts again." Dumbledore looked pale. Harry turned on his heel and made to exit, but Madame Pomfrey stopped him.

"You are not exiting until I have checked that you have no curses on you." She said firmly. Harry looked like he was going to walk out anyway for a second, but then the fire in his eyes was extinguished and he nodded, walking over to a chair and sitting down. Remus followed him after a look from Madame Pomfrey and sat in the chair next to his. Harry smiled at him, the thanks obvious in his face. Remus smiled back. Lucius was levitated on to a bed by Dumbledore, who was obviously not looking at Harry, who stared daggers at him, before Madame Pomfrey moved towards him to check for curses.

-O0O0O-

When Harry and Remus finally walked into the Great Hall for lunch, all eyes turned towards them. Harry saw Dumbledore looking uncomfortable, and decided to make him a bit more uncomfortable. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and bent down to talk to Sirius. "Sirius, can we talk a second?" When Sirius looked confused, he elaborated. "Hogwarts Business." Sirius nodded, and stood up. James looked at Harry with a question in his eyes. Harry nodded, and James stood up as well. The four walked out of the Great Hall, all eyes following them. As they exited, Harry glanced at Dumbledore to see him as pale as a ghost. He smirked, and led his friends into a room close to the hall. It had a desk in the middle with four chairs, couches around the edges, a fireplace on one of the walls, a dorm on each side wall, and a bathroom coming off the back wall. It also had two doors on the back wall leading to a balcony overlooking a large courtyard, big enough to play quidditch in. The others walked around, taking in the sight. Both Harry and Sirius knew about the room, but only Harry had been here before.

"What is this room for?" asked James. Sirius answered with a tiny bit of pride.

"It is for the Hogwarts heirs. It is designed for four people. However, as there are only two, you are going to be invited to join the club, if I'm guessing correctly. Harry?"

"You're right. Welcome to Heir's Resort." They all looked at him strangely. "Come on, it's a cool name." When everyone else still stared at him, he sighed in defeat. "Ok, what about HQ? For Heir's Quarters or Head Quarters, whatever." The others nodded. "HQ it is. Now, I need to speak to Sirius alone for a few minutes." Remus and James nodded and went out into the courtyard, leaving Harry and Sirius alone.

"What did you want to speak about?" Sirius asked.

"I'm thinking that I should make them heirs too." Sirius frowned, confused. "I can make them heirs instead of me. I was thinking that I should make James heir of Gryffindor, and Remus heir of Hufflepuff." Harry explained. Sirius' face lit up, and he smiled.

"Good idea, but I suggest that you talk to your parents first." He replied. Harry grinned, and with a flash of flame, he was gone.

-O0O0O-

Euphemia Potter was making lunch for her and her husband. Fleamont was reading the _Prophet_ at the table. Suddenly, there was a flash of flame and Harry appeared. She jumped, almost dropping the butter, and turned to him, frowning. His face lit up when he saw the sandwiches she was making (cheese and butter) but, when he turned to her, his face was serious. "Mum, I need to speak with you and dad. About serious matters." This had her frowning.

"Why? You haven't got in trouble yet, have you?" she asked. Harry smiled.

"No. Why don't we talk about it over those cheese sandwiches you are making?" he answered. Euphemia smiled widely; she knew he loved those sandwiches. She walked out of the kitchen, Harry following her. She placed the sandwiches on the table and turned to Harry, who had just greeted his father, and indicated for him to start speaking. He got straight to the point. "I want to make James and Remus heirs of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

-O0O0O-

When Harry apparated back into HQ, Sirius turned towards him instantly. The others were in there too. Harry indicated for them all to sit down. He took the chair with the Ravenclaw crest on it, and Sirius took the Slytherin one. As he expected, Remus took the Hufflepuff one and James the Gryffindor one. He started speaking.

"As you probably know, I am heir to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. With the advice of Sirius and my parents, I have decided to change that. James, you are now heir of Gryffindor. Remus, you are now heir of Hufflepuff." He ignored their looks of astonishment and clapped his hands. Pumpkin juice appeared on the table. Harry took a bottle and drank. He sighed in relief. "Trying to convince your parents to do things is thirsty work." Sirius took a bottle as well, and James recovered enough to take one as well. It took Remus a couple of seconds more before he took the last bottle, shaking his head.

"Why?" he asked. Harry smiled at him.

"I think it would stop me and Sirius making all kinds of stupid decisions. The idea of the heir program is to have four people make the decision. It makes sense to have the maximum amount of people to make the best decision." James and Remus nodded. It made sense. "Now, we have an important decision to make. Dumbledore."

-O0O0O-

Harry paced to and fro. He was currently in Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster in question was sitting behind his desk, worried for what Harry might say. McGonagall was sitting on a chair against the wall, waiting for the Heirs' decision. She knew that she would be Headmistress again if Dumbledore was kicked out, but she had a feeling that that wasn't the case. Finally, Harry stopped in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Dumbledore, the heirs have reviewed your case and have decided to keep you as headmaster." Dumbledore sighed, relieved. But Harry wasn't finished. "However, due to your alleged crimes, one of which was witnessed by myself, we have decided to keep you in house arrest. You cannot leave the castle, unless there is a meeting of the Wizengamot. When said meetings occur, the castle wards will only let you apparate to the Wizengamot chambers, and wards there will stop you leaving there until the end of the meeting. At that time, you will be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Any muggle or magical concealment methods will cause you to be killed instantly by the wards. Also, a new rule has been enacted which means that anyone with a dark mark trying to enter Hogwarts will also be killed by the wards, effective immediately. So mote it be." He said. McGonagall nodded. This was fair. But Dumbledore wasn't happy. This meant that he couldn't direct death eater activities.

"Those crimes were cleared by the Wizengamot!" he shouted. Harry looked at him. He was carrying the full power of the heirs. He wasn't going to be shouted down by a mere headmaster.

"You might not have noticed, but I am not a member of the Wizengamot. The ministry does not have any authority over the heirs, other than laws concerning every citizen. We make our own decisions – and let me tell you, your actions have you under investigation. If we find you guilty, you will be banished from the castle for life. You have been warned." Dumbledore's face was pale again. Professor McGonagall nodded and escorted Harry to the door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to Dumbledore again. "Professor, we will meet again. The outcome of that meeting relies completely on the outcome of our investigation. One last warning: do not mention this meeting to anyone. If word of our investigation gets to the ministry, they will attempt to shut it down. I do not want to waste time explaining that our investigations cannot be affected by the ministry. If we hear that you have told them, we will dig a lot deeper with our investigation and bring it to the ministry. You know that they will be very interested in a complete investigation – one you can't shut down with money and influence. You have been warned." And with that he left the room.

-O0O0O-

When Harry arrived back at HQ, the others were waiting for a description of what had happened. When he was finished his tale, the other heirs were grinning widely. He then started on some business he had to discuss.

"There are some things we need to talk about." Remus nodded at him to continue. He had been elected as a kind of speaker, and his job was to direct the discussion and stop arguments. He could take part in discussions as well, of course. "I think that we need a name. Just being called the heirs is boring." They all nodded agreement. "I have a name idea. What about the Marauders?" The other heirs pretended to consider the idea, but their faces showed that they liked it. So, when they all nodded agreement, Harry wasn't surprised. That, and the fact that he knew that that was what they had been called in the 'old world'. "Ok, next order of business. I think that we can raise morale in the castle by becoming a pranking operation, not just the heirs." This was met by laughter from Sirius.

"Nice. You do know that we would have agreed even without the façade that is the morale boost?" he asked. Harry grinned back.

"I wasn't sure, so I did it just in case." This made Sirius laugh even harder. By the time he shut up, they had already designated the dorms. Harry and Remus would sleep in one, and James and Sirius the other. They then said goodnight and went to bed, Sirius still chuckling to himself.

-O0O0O-

Harry woke up in the middle of the night to Blaze tapping him with his beak. He had told him to wake him up at 12, and he had. He sneaked out of the dorm and into the common room. He heard the toilet flush and ducked down behind a couch. Sirius came through, yawning, and went into his dorm. He followed a few minutes later, once he had heard loud snores start from the Gryffindors' room. He crept inside and started waving his wand. When he was satisfied, he left and went back to bed.

-O0O0O-

"HARRY!" The shout woke Harry from fitful sleep. He glanced at his watch. It was 5:30. He looked at Remus' bed, and saw that he was awake as well. In reply to his friend's questioning look he shrugged and rolled out of bed. He put on his glasses and walked into the common room. There was no one there. He walked to the door of the Gryffindors' dorm and saw Sirius and James. They were standing there, side by side, but it looked like they were sprinting on the spot, arms pumping. "Get to the door!" said Sirius. He began to slow, triumph on his face, but then his face crumpled. He groaned and began to run again. Harry began to laugh. Remus was looking confused. Sirius heard his laughter. "Harry? You there? Get us out of here!" Harry began to laugh harder, until eventually he waved his wand and they stepped out into the common room, staring daggers at Harry. Remus looked very confused. Harry turned to him.

"Try walking through the door, then going back out." Remus did, and so did Harry. As they tried to get back into the common room, they found that they had to go through a long corridor, but just when they reached the end, they would be teleported back to the start. Remus began to laugh as he got what Harry had done, and he clapped his best friend on the back. Harry performed the spell again, and he found that Sirius and James were laughing at them.

"Sorry, but it looked so funny." Said James. Harry nodded, grinning.

-O0O0O-

Dumbledore arrived at the Wizengamot chambers just on time. The wards were very restricting, but he knew how to change that. The people to do so were right in front of him. "Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, I called this emergency meeting because of an unspeakably unjust problem I have. I have been restricted by mere children to only ever be in Hogwarts and this Wizengamot chamber. This cannot be stood for. The castle, for reasons unknown, has stuck with these children and obeyed their orders. I can handle the castle. But the same restrictions were placed on the ministry, disallowing me from stepping outside this room. The reason for all this? Crimes which have been cleared by this council! And those children have the nerve to say that they saw me commit the crimes and that they can make their own decisions. These children are rejecting the authority of this council! Who knows what they will do next? We must stop them before they find an excuse to murder someone, or kill muggleborns for sport. We must stop them! They have to be arrested and tried, and then sentenced. Who knows what might happen otherwise?" He took a deep breath. He knew exactly how to whip up the Wizengamot. "I cannot believe that I have to do this, that I have to call children to trial, but it is for the good of the rest of the students. I wish that this was different. I wish that I could change the minds of these students. Alas, I can't. They are so stuck in their ways that they ever neglected to call me headmaster! They called me Albus. And they are only children! Children who have no respect for their elders. Children who have been brought up by imbeciles. They deserve Askaban, for their own protection. I rest my case." By now, the chamber was full of witches and wizards who would support his cause to the end – and that end is sentencing to Askaban.

-O0O0O-

When Harry walked out to breakfast, he saw once more that every eye was on him. However, he ignored them all, and sat at one of the four new chairs at the head table. Professor McGonagall was on his right, and James (who had come a few minutes earlier) was on his left. Remus smiled at him, and he smiled back, before eating a piece of bacon. When he was done eating, he sat back and started a conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"So, Minnie, how's it going? Dumbledore annoying you much?" he asked. She frowned.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure if you are going to be. Dumbledore called an emergency Wizengamot meeting this morning, and he is very good at manipulating them." Harry shrugged. Dumbledore didn't worry him.

"Dumbledore doesn't worry me. He might be good at duelling and smart, but I can predict his every move – and plan ahead for it. See, right now there are probably aurors on the way to pick up the Marauders for trial. That's our new name, by the way. However, I have planned for this." As he said it, the doors opened and eight aurors rushed in, wands up.

"Harry and James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black! You are to come with us to the ministry for trial for disregarding the Wizengamot!" Harry gave a what-did-I-tell-you look towards Professor McGonagall and turned towards the aurors.

"On what charge?" he asked.

"Disregarding the Wizengamot!" the head auror replied. Harry snorted loudly.

"I said, what charge? Disregarding the Wizengamot is not a crime. Even if it was, we would not be committing it. We are merely performing our own investigation. By the way, when is this trial you are talking about?"

"In two hours."

"Do we have legal representation?"

"I was told that your right to legal representation was suspended due to your crimes."

"By law, if we do not have legal representation, we do not have to face trial until at least a month after we are noticed of it. However, we will go with you; if only to tell the Wizengamot what they did wrong." The auror nodded, and Harry glanced at the Marauders. They were off to the ministry.

-O0O0O-

A/N Thanks for reading!

A/N 2 Please review, follow and favourite. It makes my day!

A/N 3 Would you prefer longer, less frequent chapters or shorter, more frequent chapters? Tell me in the review section!

A/N 4 We hit 5000 views and 1500 viewers recently. Yay!


	8. Umm

Umm…

Sorry about not uploading in a while. I'm not really sure I like how this fanfiction is going. I'm going to label it complete for now, and I'm going to rewrite (and finish) it later. This might be in a couple of months, or maybe a year. I'm not really sure. Just don't expect any updates for a while.

Just remember that I am NOT abandoning this fanfic, I'm just rewriting it.

I will be very busy with school for ages, so don't expect any new fanfictions. I might post a few one-shots or short stories, though. Keep on the lookout – I have a few ideas.

I want to explain some things that some people didn't understand. That will be at the end of the 'credits'.

I do want to thank some people. Sorry if I misspell the names.

Gurgaraneth, Gracealma and geekymom – Thank you for your support early on. It really helped me get started.

OrphanAnnie1166 – Thank you for correcting me on one of my grammar mistakes. I was originally making the diary one way, but then came up with the two-way diary idea (and then forgot to change 'Grindelwald' to 'you'). It helped me build confidence in my readers.

Unnamed Guest – You wrote a lot, mainly saying that I shouldn't bash Ron. It really makes me happy to know that I have viewers out there who actually care about this story and what happens in it. Thank you. (Thanks also to Style1234 for saying the same thing – in a lot less words)

Other unnamed Guest – Thank you for reviewing this story and telling me that I didn't go too far with Dumbledore's crimes. I was very scared about posting that chapter for that very reason. (geekymom said the same thing)

Eldersprig – I'm going to go out on a limb (pun unintended) and say that that review was supposed to be constructive criticism. If it wasn't, I don't really mind. There are always going to be those who dislike it. If it was, thank you.

Allhailthesith – I do not think JK Rowling is a "sh*t author", as you put it. I think she writes very well. The cursed child wasn't written by her. I consider it as more of a fanfiction than an eighth book. I do agree that it sucks.

Someguy the anon – You didn't get the reason why I called Blaze 'Blaze'. Still, nice try. As for your veela hair review, I will explain that later.

Lisa – You wrote quite strongly. The points you raised will be explained next.

And lastly, thanks to the unnamed, but no less appreciated, reviewers, followers and favouritors. Without you, I couldn't have made this story what it is. I would include a full list, but I lost a lot of the followers' and favouritors' emails and I don't want to leave anyone out.

Here are the points some people didn't understand. If you still don't understand some of this, review and I will write another chapter explaining in greater detail.

The time travel procedure. I made up a system where a phoenix could switch the minds, memories and magical powers of a person with their twin in an alternate universe. The phoenix itself cannot choose what universe to go to. However, the phoenix copies itself over – it stays in the other world to explain what happened to the other person (and explain how that world works and what has happened in that world) and is also in the other world (as is its younger self). I hope that makes sense.

How Harry was immune to Crucio one minute and writhing in pain from it the next. The answer to this question is quite simple. You see Voldemort performing a spell called 'Magicus Extremos' only a little bit earlier. This spell "is the name of a magical partnership-based spell between at least three people. When in _Magicus Extremos_ , wizards are able to cast more powerful and effective spells." (Harry Potter Wikia). The two-other people Voldemort cast it with were Bellatrix and Lucius (both of whom were already his most trusted lieutenants even though they were still attending Hogwarts). This spell increased his magical power enough to get past his phoenix powers – but only just.

Why did the heirs allow Dumbledore to remain Headmaster? This is quite a difficult answer to explain. Basically, I had planned for them to make a plan to arrest all the Death Eaters by making it so Portkeys could escape in the hope that Dumbledore would call a mass meeting of the Death Eaters. A tracking charm placed on Dumbledore would ensure that he doesn't escape permanently, and would also help them find the Death Eaters. I actually started writing this chapter just before I decided to stop writing this fanfic for now and revisit it later.

Why did Olivander suggest veela hair? I thought he didn't use it? My idea was that this was a test wand. This was supposed to be his first veela hair wand (he had been told by his ancestors not to use the core, but he had decided to test it himself). He was using it to see if he could make veela hair a mainstream wand core. However, the results of his test made him decide not to use it. This, in turn, made the wand extremely valuable and was sold in 1991 for over 100,000 galleons to a wand collector.

How did Harry confer two Heirships so easily? The answer is simple. Just like you can disown a son by saying a few words in the magical world, you could do the same to make someone an heir of a house instead of you. Harry officially did this at his parents' house, with their help. The words he said at HQ didn't actually make them the heirs.

What was Narcissa's plot? This is a question that I had to debate with myself to answer. I decided that it wouldn't spoil the revised edition of this story, so here it is. Her idea was for Harry to find Dumbledore's diary. She would then watch his reaction when he read it. She wanted to know if he could read parseltongue – because if he could, that meant that the Dark Lord had returned. (He hasn't – Harry was a parselmouth because, in my story, he never lost the ability to speak and read and understand it.) She would then know if she and Lucius would have to prepare another army for him (they would have to, otherwise he would kill them).

Why did the dementor kill Narcissa? Basically, he was mad that the dementors were locked up, and, knowing Narcissa's part in Voldemort's defeat, exacted revenge. He will be a big factor in the revised edition, as that will cover both Harrys and their stories.

How could Dumbledore read and write Parseltongue? This is another simple question. When he captured Tom Riddle, he used Legilimency (Tom wasn't a good Occlumens or Legilimens, it was Dumbledore who gave him that reputation) on him to get information – including how to speak, read and write Parseltongue.

Thanks again to everyone. If you have any more questions, PM me or review this story. Until we meet again, goodbye.

GlimmerGamingMC


	9. Chapter 8, the Unfinished Fragment

Harry Potter and the Rewinding of Time

Chapter Eight:

I'm uploading this chapter as a fragment. This does not mean that I am continuing this story now. I am just showing you what the next chapter was going to be.

Disclaimer: I was invited to Hogwarts once. Then I realised that the letter was addressed to J K Rowling. I mailed it to her, saddened. I was reminded once more that I do not own Harry Potter.

-O0O0O-

Harry sucked the end of his quill, wondering how to tell his parents about what had happened. He decided to keep it short and to the point.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Yesterday the Aurors tried to bring us (James, Remus, Sirius and I) to the Wizengamot for trial. Don't worry, we gave them what for. Dumbledore is currently under investigation (he was the one who ordered our arrest and trial)._

 _Weather is nice. Professor McGonagall loves us. James hasn't pranked anyone yet (I have though). All is good._

 _Harry_

Really, the Auror's attempted arrest wasn't really that simple. After being brought before the Wizengamot, who were firmly behind Dumbledore, it had taken Harry, James and Sirius using their full pureblood status to even get the Wizengamot to listen to their story, and it had taken more than a couple galleons to get them to drop the charges – and the full status of the heirship to stop an impending investigation on them. Although Harry didn't really agree with using his status like this, it was the only thing he could do. The Wizengamot had been mad.

-O0O0O-

 **3 Days Before the Christmas Holidays**

Harry walked out into the HQ common room. The other Marauders were sitting around the centre desk, planning the first big prank. He walked over to the table. There was paper all over it, covered in maps and instructions. For once, it looked like they had actually been doing something useful. They hadn't, though. This was all part of disturbing the lives of other Hogwarts students in amusing ways, or, using the common word for it, the prank. He pushed some papers aside and sat down on his chair. The others turned to him. He held something up.

"Badges." He placed them on the desk. The other Marauders grabbed one each, inspecting them. They were in a classic shield shape, gold coloured, with a phoenix in the centre and the word 'Marauders' on the bottom. They pinned them on the right of their chest. "We can use them to communicate. Simply press the phoenix and say the name of whoever you want to communicate with. Or you can say 'Marauders' to communicate with everyone. Press it again to disable." Remus looked amazed. James and Sirius didn't seem to share in his incredulity.

"But the Speaker Charm is NEWT level!" he cried. Harry grinned at him. Remus rolled his eyes. "We should probably head off to transfiguration."

-O0O0O-

Harry glanced over at McGonagall. She was currently helping James with turning his mouse into a matchbox. Satisfied that she wouldn't be looking his way for a few minutes, he flicked his wand in a w shape and whispered, "Avis." After 5 months at Hogwarts, he had progressed to sixth year spells. He found that his old magic was returning now, and he almost had his full, 23-year-old magic back. He hadn't managed this spell, yet, even though he had been trying the whole class. "Avis." He tried again. Nothing. He glanced over at McGonagall again. She was still preoccupied, so he tried again. "Avis!" he said a little more forcefully. Nothing. He was doing this secretly because McGonagall had banned him from doing transfiguration above what was being taught in class because of safety reasons. He tried again, not noticing that McGonagall had finished with James. "Avis!" This time he was successful – but he had forgotten the noise and smoke produced when the spell worked. As birds shot out of his wand, a blast like a gunshot echoed around the room and a large amount of smoke came out of his wand. The birds, ignored, flew around Harry's head. He was blushing furiously. Professor McGonagall slowly turned her head towards Harry. The whole class held their breath.

"Potter. See me after class. Do not argue." Her voice was crisp, like a biting wind. Harry visibly flinched. The bell rang at that moment, but no one moved. "Class dismissed." Suddenly, there was a rush to clean up and get out of the room. No one wanted to be in the same room as an angry McGonagall. Remus looked at Harry, obviously worried. Harry gave him a reassuring smile as he got his things together. He leaned on his desk, waiting for everyone to leave. When they had, he walked over to Professor McGonagall's desk, where she was standing. She waved her wand. The door to the classroom slammed shut with a bang. She turned back to him.

"Professor, I'm sorry. I just-" Harry started, but she cut him off.

"I don't want any excuses, Potter. I just want you to admit what you did." Her voice sounded calmer than Harry expected. His shoulders slumped, and he shuffled his feet.

"I was finding it all too easy, so I've been following the curriculum from fourth year to sixth year since school started." Professor McGonagall sighed loudly.

"Do you know what situation you have put me in?" She said. She sighed again. "Potter, I have to punish you for this. Big time. But I also need to reward you. If I award you points, but remove those points as punishment, I will get in trouble for not punishing you."

"What if you give me detention for a week, but points as a reward?" Harry suggested. Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Good idea. Detention for a week, my office, straight after dinner. But, 50 points for Ravenclaw, I think." Harry nodded, satisfied, and turned to leave.

-O0O0O-

The Marauders were walking to charms. All seemed normal. Until there was the sound of an alarm coming from Harry. Only the Marauders could hear it. Everyone else continued on as Harry grabbed his badge, spun it around, and said, "HQ!" He immediately disappeared, like he had apparated. The others copied his actions.

When they all arrived, they found Harry standing at the main desk. He didn't acknowledge their arrival. The desk was clear, apart from one large map of England spread out over the whole table. He tapped at spot with his wand, leaving a red marker there, just as the others walked up beside him. The map had other dots too, green ones with numbers above them. Harry turned towards the others to explain.

"This map shows where every death eater is. Each green dot is a city or town that has at least one death eater in it, and the numbers show how many. Each dot not on a city or town is a death eater on the road. If he's travelling with others, the numbers will show how many." He indicated the red dot. "That alarm you heard was alerting me that there was a death eater meeting starting. As you can see, death eaters are appearing there very quickly. We need to know what this meeting is about." Remus placed his finger just below a purple dot in Scotland.

"What's this dot?" he asked.

"Dumbledore."

That is as far as I got in this chapter. This is the final fragment of this story, which will be revised. Goodbye once more,

GlimmerGamingMC


	10. Rewrite!

Harry Potter and the Rewinding of Time: Rewrite!

Happy Neville's Birthday! (and Harry's Birthday for tomorrow)

I've been inspired to write lately, and I didn't really have anything to vent out my creative juices into. So… I've decided to start the rewrite!

Some things you need to know:

This fanfic will be very different to the original. While some of the story will be recognisable, a lot of it will be different to the original.

Updates will be strictly based on whenever I feel inspired, not on a strict schedule, like I did for the original. This should hopefully make the story better, but updates will be far less frequent.

There will be no slash or romance in this story. I want the focus to be on Harry's quest, not on his love life.

Basically, this is an entire new fanfic. Do not expect a huge amount to be carried across from the original.

Well, I've had my say. Have a nice day.

GlimmerGamingMC


End file.
